Failing At Normality
by ProneToInsanity
Summary: When Sam and Danny are blackmailed into haunting the house for the second year in a row, it's only to find that they have a much better plan in mind... Halloween related oneshot. Rated for one swear word.


**A/N: I don't particularly enjoy writing notes at the start of stories, because it boosts my word count and can make it seem like I wrote a lot more than I did... lol. However, I wanted to put one here, as if anyone finds any mistakes in this story, PLEASE POINT THEM OUT TO ME! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"So you mean that you two are doing the haunted house this year, for the second time?"<p>

Glaring at Tucker, Danny sighed. "I can't believe I got looped in again... It'll be better, though, because I won't be against Dash."

"Yeah, and I'll be helping!" Sam laughed slightly, earning herself an eyeroll from Tucker.

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be so cool!"

Swinging her bag slightly, Sam rejoined the conversation. "Yeah," she agreed. "Danny and I are in this together."

Tucker snorted slightly. "Lovebirds," he muttered.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" the two _almost_ lovebirds shouted in unison. Sam thumped him quickly, and the half ghost and normal girl stalked off, leaving Tucker alone with his beloved PDA.

"Well, that got rid of them," Tuck commented, before wandering home, only Hannah to keep him company.

* * *

><p>"So what do we want to do here?" Danny asked, flying above Sam in the so-called 'haunted' house.<p>

"Put the pumpkins on top of each other, in a sort of triangular shape," Sam instructed, carving her final orange fruit and placing the scraps in a bowl. "Oh, and make sure you put the smallest one on the top of the pile."

"Hmm'kay," Danny replied, picking up a pumpkin and placing it against the wall. "I hope your ideas are good, because we want to make them so scared..." he chuckled slightly, leaning against the wall although he was about ten feet in the air.

Sam laughed as well, pulling off her once white lab coat, which she quickly put away into a bag. "Oh, could you take these upstairs? I just want to sort something else out."

"Okay," Danny said, grabbing the sports bag and then floating through the ceiling. _This is going to be fun..._

* * *

><p>"So, what did you two do to the house?" Tucker asked Sam and Danny the next day at school. "I hope it's good, because Halloween's tonight."<p>

"Oh..." Sam faked nonchalance. "Well, I think it'll be okay... at least it's slightly scary. Ghosts and phantoms, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Paulina had just walked into the classroom. "Did you mention something about Danny Phantom?" She sighed over-melodramatically.

Danny rolled his eyes. Why did everyone hate or love one side of him, but love or hate the other? Things like that never made sense.

"It's to do with the haunted house tonight," Sam stated proudly.

Paulina's eyes dimmed slightly. "You mean the one that you decorated? Ugh, that sucked last year. I'm not coming."

Sam sighed sarcastically. "Such a shame... because I care so much."

And as though declaring the end of a boxing round, the bell rang, signalling the first lesson of the day.

* * *

><p>"Look, I want you to get changed into these."<p>

Walking from the other side of the room, Danny inspected the clothes that Sam held out in front of her. "We made this look good, so we'd better be part of the show, right?"

"Right," Danny agreed. "Um, I'll just take these..." he grabbed the clothes and quickly left the room, going into the decrepit bathroom next door.

It was October 31st and the sun was starting to set. The night air was already cold, and gusts of wind blew across the town, bringing dry, dead leaves and branches with it. Danny and Sam had walked straight from school to the haunted house to make sure that it was ready for tonight.

Oh, yes. This was going to be awesome.

By the time Danny returned from the bathroom, he was changed from his jeans, sneakers and t-shirt into a long-sleeved shirt, with high collar and neon green jewel at his neck. He wore a dark suit over that, with a white handkerchief poofing over his closed jacket. Dark shoes and trousers finished the outfit, making Danny look surprisingly ghost-like, despite not being in his ghostly form.

Sam had changed as well - from her black outfit into a deep blue dress. She'd put her hair up in a blue bobble as well, and had taken the time to actually use some blue eyeshadow and eyeliner her mother had bought her.

Rummaging through her bag again, Sam brought out a cane, with another bright jewel on the top. "Here," she said, throwing it to Danny. "Take this, and sit down."

Knowing not to doubt Sam and dare to face her wrath, Danny did as he was told, sitting down on the large, regal looking and obviously heavy throne that he had placed last night. Sam gave him a quick check over, before pulling him up to his feet and making sure he knew what they'd practiced last night.

Danny nodded, then closed the rickety door. The sun was now in brilliant oranges and yellows, but dark clouds threatened to cover up its vibrant colours.

Yes. This would be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Dash, do I have to go?" Paulina asked her on-off boyfriend, moaning.<p>

Dash nodded. "Yeah, you have to come. I want to see _Fen-turd _wet himself from being so scared."

"Fine," Paulina sighed. "But I want to make sure Star can come too." Without waiting for a reply, she tapped the speed-dial on her touchscreen phone.

"Hey, Star!" she called, talking to her friend. "Are you coming to the haunted house tonight?" There was a pause. "Okay. I'll meet you at the edge of the street. Kay. Bye!"

The phone bleeped as the call ended, then Paulina quickly took Dash's arm. "They're meeting us at the end of the street," she told him.

They walked together in silence, until they reached the infamous corner where the haunted house was located. They fit in easily, as Paulina looked like Lady Gaga and Dash was dressed as a rather unrealistic werewolf. Star, dressed as Bella from Twilight, and Kwan, who was a zombie, were both already there. Mr. Lancer looked suspiciously like Voldemort, while Valerie looked like a fairy and her Dad a ghost made of a sheet. Finally, Tucker stood by himself, dressed as a giant lobster. There were smatterings of other cliques from school, however there weren't more than forty people waiting.

After a few seconds of rather awkward silence, Lancer spoke. "Let's go in."

They all entered through the gate, wishing they could just get this over and done with already and go out trick-or-treating. They all knew that this would be boring, and they wanted sweets.

As Lancer reached the first step up to the house, the door creaked open rather ominously. The last rays of the sun were disappearing behind looming clouds, meaning they couldn't see inside the house.

"Come in," a voice said, and, rather nervously, the Amity Park residents entered the house.

It took several seconds for them to adjust to the lanterns inside the house, however when their eyes did, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Danny was sat at a throne, cane on the ground, smirking slightly. He was dressed in what looked like 19th century clothes, however ones that gave him an air of formidable intimidation. His eyes were regarding them all like he was above them all by miles. Sam stood next to him, smirking in the same manner, however she seems more... predatory.

"Good evening," Danny said, voice cold. "I welcome you to my humble abode."

Everyone held their breath. This was actually... creepy.

"This is my sister, Samantha," he said, taking her hand in his own. "And we wish to warn you, that this night is going to be... well..." he trailed off, implying something. "Let us go." He abruptly stood up, Sam's hand still in his own. She placed her head against his shoulder and the slightly creeped out Amity Park residents followed them slowly.

The two teenagers began to walk up the stairs, seemingly ignoring the people behind them. They opened a door on the landing, which creaked, and then walked through it. The door shut again in the breeze. Opening the door himself, Lancer was about to take a step, when -

"Sir!" a kid called. "There's no floor!"

Lancer, and the rest of the guests, gaped at the two teens, who were still walking - 15 feet in midair. Above them, there was only air, as the roof had blown off merely weeks ago. If Lancer looked down, he could see the pumpkins and throne that Danny had sat in.

"Aren't you coming?" Danny asked them. "Or are you not... dead?"

And with that, both Sam and Danny disappeared.

Mayhem ensued.

* * *

><p>Yawning widely, Danny wandered into the classroom the next morning, hair even more messy than usual. "Hey Sam," he muttered, falling into his chair.<p>

"Hi," she replied. "How're you this morning?"

"Tired. The Box Ghost and Skulker were bitching all night, and wouldn't let me get back to bed."

Sam winced. "Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's not your fault. Anyway, how's everyone with our haunted house yesterday?"

Sam blinked. "Don't worry if people stare at your for the rest of your life. I don't think they'll be able to get over the whole flying then disappearing deal."

Danny frowned. "I wonder if they'll realise... it's me?"

"Doubt it," Tucker offered from the seat next to Danny. "People in this town fail at normality."

"Tell me about it," Danny yawned again.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, no-one talked to Danny or Sam apart from Tucker.<p>

And for the rest of their education, no-one managed to realise that Danny Phantom was in fact, Danny Fenton.

Things turned out alright.


End file.
